bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazerus Swales
History Lazerus life has been a right fucked up story from the beginning, he was abandoned as a child at only a few years old to where he has no recollection of his parents, left simply to die for whatever reason, most likely they didn't have the money to care for him. He was either lucky or cursed to have been picked up by a older man in the streets of Gilneas City. He was brought up with tales that the man told of his life, grand tales of mass theft and crimes that he had committed, but one thing he never mentioned was his name, he just went by "O". He showed Lazerus the basics of throwing knives, climbing about the city, how to wield daggers, and the art to a light fingered touch when stealing goods from stalls or persons. Though he wished for more than just a criminal lifestyle and he had heard talk of the SI7 group in Stormwind. One night he snuck out and made his way quietly aboard a ship that was destined for Stormwind. A small pirate attack that clearly wasn't ready to take a shot at the Gilnean vessel was dispatched along the path until he finally made it to the city. He took it all in as he made his way through the city until eventually finding the mysterious SI7. He impressed them with his skills and was able to fall into their ranks at a rather young age, but he was still a novice and looked down upon by some of the others. He followed everything to the letter that was asked of him, undergoing the most rigorous of training. He finally made it to the end, and one final test was required, and so once again he performed. He was required to extract information from an individual who knew certain details of a member of stature in Stormwind. Instead of interrogating him like most others would have done, he asked to be thrown into a cell with the man, to learn about him and become friendly with him, even to the point that he was interrogated in the same room alongside him. Eventually the man told him, and then, when he learned what he needed to know, he broke a piece of metal off from within the cell and stabbed the man in the throat. His information led to the arrest of the noble that was exploiting his position upon others. After becoming a full fledged SI7 agent, he went on many jobs, mostly solo missions to which he preferred, gathering information, committing assassinations, or anything else they required of him. Then one came up that sent him back to Gilneas, a man who had stayed in Keel Harbor after the invasion named Olec Colby, a master criminal. Lazerus knew on the way there that the man he was sent to kill was indeed the one that saved him from the streets of the city. His emotions played with him, but he was still able to track down Olec, to which wasn't very surprised by Lazerus's return. They sat down and discussed matters, Olec by now was entering the beginning stages of a withering age understood. Behind a painting in the house in which he harbored himself was an engraved box, Olec withdrew it and gave it to Lazerus. Within he found two daggers that we're slightly glowing black, enchanted. After talking for some time more, Olec knew the time had come, and that Lazerus, unless he wanted to be hunted down, would have to kill him. Lazerus took up one of the daggers, pressed his forehead to Olec's and slowly sank the blade into the old man's heart. With the mission completed he headed back to Stormwind, but he wasn't quite the same person, from then on he took only the missions he wanted as a freelance. He severed ties with the SI7 and chose to spend most of his time wandering the Eastern Kingdoms. He's now has found himself back in Gilneas, the Ashen Coast specifically, where he takes it upon himself to answer the calls set by others and do what he believes is right. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:Rogues